My Happy Ending
by PercyJacksonFreak101
Summary: Percy's Graduating year. What will he face, what will he choose? You have to read and find out!
1. Graduating Day

**My Happy Ending**

**In this story, Percy final graduates high school! In this version, Beckendorf and all the other deceased characters are alive just because I like them!**

**Chapter 1  
**

"Percy! Wake up!" I herd a distant call from what I was assuming to be my moms voice.  
"Mmm, 5 more minutes." I grumbled. As if she could hear me.  
"Percy! Get your butt out of bed now!" I really could of spent a few more minutes in bed. Then it hit me. Last day of school! It was rare for me to finish a whole year at the same school. I suddenly got a burst of energy and I sent a prayer to my father hoping that today wouldn't go wrong.

I got dressed as quickly as I could. My clock read 7:25, which gave me exactly 10 minutes to wake up, get ready and run for the bus. Paul wouldn't let me drive his Prius because of previous times I had _"hurt his baby"_. He could trust me killing monsters but not driving his car? Rich. I love Paul, he's a great guy and he has made my mom a whole lot happier than Gabe ever had. Ever since Paul, we've got a new house, mom got a new job, all her dreams are being filled, I couldn't be any happier for her.

I ran down the stairs and kissed my mom.  
"I'll see you later today! My boy is all grown up!" my mom started squealing and I grabbed a bowl of cereal. If you've never seen a teenage boy eat cereal... consider yourself lucky, 'cause honestly speaking, it's disgusting. There's chunks of cereal flying everywhere and milk dripping from every angel. Enough said. I was running late, as usual, so I had to sprint to the bus stop which was down the street. New York is no place where you want to be pushing through crowds and running, all you get is a dirty look and occasionally some pepper spray in the eye. The bus driver was nice enough to wait for my lateness every morning.

The ride to school was nerve wracking. I was finally graduating. You have no idea how long I've waited for this day.. how long my mom's waited for this day. Every school since kindergarten, I've been kicked out because some freak accident happens or I get attacked by monsters and have to leave. This time was different, I had all my friends with me at Camp Half-Blood and I was going straight there after school. That's if nothing happened. The other side of the nerve wracking part was that, something bad always happens. You might be thinking _"It's your last day, what bad could happen?"_ the answer is. Everything. I've been kicked out from a school before the year even started. Talk about bad luck.

The bus turned into the school bus lane and I was shaking pretty bad. I had made a few new friends at Hawthorne High, like Jeremiah, Cameron and Griffin. They were all kind of like me, a little out of the normal range, but still pretty cool. I even found the saytr at my school, his name is Aston. Ever since my wish to the gods about them claiming their children came true, saytrs have been busier then ever! So far Aston's found two at this school. Hopefully they make it back safely.

The bell for homeroom sounded and kids started emptying the hallways. I couldn't figure whether I was nervous or happy about this coming to an end.


	2. Apollo's Best Poem

**Chapter 2**

We piled into homeroom and my teacher took attendence.  
"Aston." he called, the saytr put his hand up.  
"Samantha" was here,  
"Tyler" here,  
"Cole" here,  
"Percy" obviously am here,  
"Tasha" not paying attention, but is here,  
"Daryn" making out with Shelby but here,  
"Shelby" here.  
"Okay, everyone is here, no surprise! Today is your last day graduates! Congradulations, you actually made it!" A cheer went up in the class room and I must say that I cheered the loudest. The morning went by fast. The ceremony was set at 1:00 p.m and it was already 12:00. gave us our caps and gowns and lined us up alphabetically. I was kind of in the middle, but more to the front. I saw all the chairs being lined up and it was almost time for it to start. I was waiting for the principle to turn into a monster or something. I saw my mom, Paul, Grover and Annabeth in the crowd. I also saw a man sitting in the back with a glowing smile that I knew to be my dad's. Poseidon. I couldn't help smiling, I was shocked to see him here.

The ceremony went on and when I got called out for my diploma, my mom was crying, my dad was clapping, Paul was cheering, Annabeth was smiling and clapping and Grover was doing a mix of what everyone else was doing. I finally did it. The rest of the ceremony went by agonizingly slow, especially for an ADHD kid like me. After all the names were done being called, and the awards and honour rolls were done being given out, which I didn't get, the ceremony came to an end. It was roughly 2 hours long and now my least favourite part was up next. Pictures. As soon as the clapping died down from the audience. A bunch of mom's and dad's starting taking pictures. I am not photogenic.

"Percy!" My mom called out for me and she was still crying.  
"Hey mom." I said smiling and gave her a big hug,  
"I can't believe you did it! I mean, I knew you could do it, but I'm just so happy for you!" Paul was laughing and he gave me a box with a red bow on it.  
"Here you go Percy, I thought you might finally need one." I don't think I've ever seen him smile that big before. I was worried his cheeks would explode or something.  
"Thanks." I said and I shook Paul's hand. I unwrapped the bow and opened the lid to the box. Sure enough, there were a set of car keys inside.

I could not wait to take this for a spin. Annabeth gave me a huge hug and Grover snotted on my shirt, but I was happy to see them.  
"Congrats Pers! You did it!" Grover said between sobs. Geeze, I'd hate to see him at a wedding.  
"Congradulations seaweed brain." Annabeth said smiling. I smiled back and then I saw my dad out of the corner of my eye.  
"I'll be back in a few minutes, meet you guys outside." I told my family, and went to see my dad.

"Ah, Congradualtions Percy. You have done very well, I am proud to have you, my favourite son!" Poseidon patted me on the back and I swear I could of saw a little tear in his eye.  
"Thanks dad, it means a lot to me that your here." I was trying to hold in a few tears myself.  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I have a gift for you." he pulled out from his pocket, and sea foam green cloth. He handed it to me and I unwrapped it. Inside it had a medallion shaped as a sea shell with my name on it. It was attatched to a leather rope so I could wear it. On the back it said;

_ Congradulations on this day._

_You finally made it, as you say_

_My love for you will be there forever_

_You are brave, wise and clever_

_When you read this, think of me_

_And how you wish your life to be_

_Send your prayer and I will listen_

_Just like the sea, your heart glistens_

_Good luck on your days ahead_

_And may the Fates have strenght in your thread_

"Wow. Thank you dad." was all I could say. I was in too much shock.  
"Apollo helped me write the poem. I hope you enjoy it, and will keep it forever, son." and with that, he turned into a sparkling mist and was going to turn to his true form. I averted my eyes and smiled.


	3. Laughing Spree

**Chapter 3**

I got changed into my regular clothes and went to join my friends and family outside. Standing behind them was Paul's blue Prius. Now it was my turn for my cheeks to explode.  
"I can't believe it! Thanks Paul!" I felt like a kid in a candy store. I jumped in and started the engine.  
"Now Percy, I know I don't have to be telling you this but... be careful." my mom was all about the saftey, yet she let me handle swords.  
"Yeah yeah." Grover jumped in and started dreaming out loud.  
"Now you can drive me to get enchiladas! When ever I want!" Grover went on and on and I couldn't help but smile.

"Grover, Percy, the car will have to wait." Annabeth said,  
"Well, why?" I asked her very confused.

"_We_ have a surprise back at camp for you, and we need to be leaving now." she put emphasis on the we, which made me think it was more than just her and Grover. I knew I wouldn't win with Annabeth and I was curious to see what this surprise was. I hugged and kissed my mom good bye and thanked Paul for the millionth time and left for camp with my best friend and my girlfriend.

We called a taxi and the usual happened.

"1234 Farm Road please." Annabeth said,  
"Hop in." we piled into the back and caught up with each other. Annabeth had been with her father for a few weeks and then went back to camp for training. Grover had been in Canada telling the nymphs and other saytrs about Pan.

"Things are actually looking good up there." Grover said with relief,  
"That's great man, I'm happy for you."  
"It was a little rough leaving Juniper for a whole month though." To be honest, I completely forgot that he had a girlfriend. We don't see Juniper to much but I bet it was tough. Being away from Annabeth for the majority of the year was unbearable.  
"How are you two?" I asked him. Grover blushed,

"Aw, you know. We're good." I could feel he wasn't telling me something important. Something that made him happy. Maybe it was because Annabeth was here and he didn't want to make things awkward. I was greatful he didn't mention it. Just as my thought ended, I herd a rumbling coming from behind the taxi.  
"Do you guys hear that?" I asked them,

"I feel it." Annabeth said.  
"It's not a monster?" Grover was trying to decide whether whatever was coming behind us was a friend or foe. I took one look behind my shoulders and I burst out laughing.  
"What's wrong with him?" Annabeth asked Grover.  
"Uh.. no clue. What is it Pers?" I could tell Grover was trying not to laugh either, but sprinting down, following our car was my old girl Mrs.O'Leary. I had been away from all the monsters and mist for so long it just occured to me that no one in Manhattan could see the giant hellhound pounding after our cab. **  
**


	4. Author's Notes

Hey guys, this is my latest story and once again, I'm deciding to scratch it.. I'm not going to delete it just incase I decide to finish it one day, which I'm sure I'll do with all my fics. I've lost inspiration for it and I want to start a new one and maybe not so close to the books this time, but just something for myself. If you want something close to the books check out my other fanfics. Keep posted for my new Percy Jackson fanfic coming out soon, no idea what it's going to be about yet, but.. you know. I'll improvise. Thanks for all the nice comments and reviews, and thanks for being such awesome Percy Jackson fans!


End file.
